Follow You Until You Love Me
by mykindofparty
Summary: Santana and Brittany are internet celebrities and have developed quite the following!


**So... One of my tumblr anons requested that I fill this prompt from the glee kink meme:  
**

**Brittana are internet celebrities and everyone online ships them. Whether it's from guest appearances on Fondue for Two, or Santana has a Tumblr and she's always posting about Brittany or pictures of the two of them, or they film things to upload and show each other while they're separated at school. Or even the sextape. But they just have an online following of shippers that think they're perfect and adorable. **

**This could go a lot of different ways, like told from the fans POV or showing snippets of when pictures were taken/then the comments or if it's videos, just showing the videos, I'm not picky.  
**

* * *

I'm _not_ obsessed.

But if I were, I'd say it probably started around this time last year, maybe? I just remember my friend showing me a campaign ad at school involving this lesbian cheerleader…

…and I've been following her ever since.

When I got home that day, I went straight to my room, logged into Facebook, and searched the name Santana Lopez. It took me a while to find the right one and it was set to private, of course, but when I saw her profile picture, I bit my lip.

The photos in the commercial didn't do this girl justice.

She was beautiful – flawless skin, perfect teeth, with a hint of a smile on her gorgeous, full lips. Her eyes were focused somewhere far off and it looked candid and natural, like she hadn't quite noticed anyone was taking her picture.

I was feeling rather impulsive, I guess, because the next thing I knew I had sent her a private message. Nothing too crazy. I wasn't about to declare my undying love to her… yet, but I wrote a little something about if she ever needed a friend or someone to talk to that I was available.

God, I must've sounded so desperate.

But apparently I wasn't the only one, because the next day her profile was set to public and she had a new status that wasn't addressed to anyone in particular, but felt like it was meant for me in a way.

It said:

_Thanks 4 the support everybody! Loved all the PMs. Meant so much to me that you guys cared enough about my wellbeing to make sure I was alright :)_

There were more likes and comments than I cared for. One comment, in particular, struck me as odd. Some chick named Rachel asked Santana why she'd defriended Finn.

Another girl, Brittany, replied, _Do you even have to ask?_

Who was this Finn? I wondered.

An ex-boyfriend, perhaps?

I decided to investigate further. I started with Rachel, which quickly turned into a dead end. Her profile was also set to private and there was a link to her Myspace page that I didn't dare click for fear of Myspace.

I went back to Santana's profile. If this girl was going to allow people to view her page, I was going to take full advantage. I scrolled through her photo albums until I got to one called _Junior Prom._

She looked radiant in her red floor-length gown. Everything about it suited her. There was something odd about her photos, though. Her date was obviously cropped out; there were disembodied arms around her waist in just about all of them.

Maybe _that_ was Finn, I thought.

I didn't get my answer until I browsed through another album called_ Glee_.

Apparently Santana wasn't only involved in cheerleading. She was also a member of her school's choir. Under a group photo, I found Finn.

I clicked on his name and the first thing I saw was _In a Relationship with Rachel Berry_.

I figured as much.

After a few more minutes, I still couldn't figure out why Santana had defriended him. I gave up after that because I had an essay due the next day that I hadn't started on. Plus I could always check back.

As it turned out, I couldn't check back. At least not right away. My mom wasn't too pleased about my C minus math test and grounded me for a week, which meant no computer except for homework. We had a desktop, too, so it wasn't like I could even take it to my room.

You know how time flies when you're having fun?

Well, when you're grounded time stops.

When my punishment ended, I was anxious to get back online and see what I'd missed. To make matters worse, we had _dial up_. Freaking dial up in _2011_.

The wait was excruciating, but I was finally able to pull up Santana's profile yet again.

I noticed several changes immediately.

For one thing, she wasn't alone in her picture. An equally stunning blonde girl with blue eyes was seated next to Santana in what appeared to be a classroom. Although they weren't touching, their bodies were close and they were leaning in towards each other.

Nothing special, but it was just so _adorable_.

The next thing I noticed was that she had changed her _Interested In_ and her _Relationship Status_.

I shrieked. It was now Facebook Official that she liked girls _and_ that she had a girlfriend! I could barely contain my excitement. Even if it couldn't be me – I was halfway across the country after all – I was glad she had found someone.

Her most recent status read: _Taking my GIRLFRIEND to Breadstix – with Brittany S. Pierce._

That was seriously the cutest thing ever. And it didn't end there. Most of her statuses were about Brittany and whatever they were up to, but my favorite was the one that said _Sorry ladies, I'm TAKEN 333 _

And some were sad: _Sucks that not everybody is as accepting as y'all._

She was like a celebrity; other people loved hearing about her life almost as much as I did. She got the occasional hate post, sure, but it soon became apparent that she could out-insult anybody.

She was my hero.

After a while, though, she put her privacy settings back up. Facebook was for her close friends only, I think.

Lucky for me, it wasn't long before she got a Twitter.

I got one too. It took me a while to figure it out since I was never really gave a crap about it before.

And this – this I'm a little ashamed to admit. I spammed her. To her credit, she never blocked me. Neither did Brittany.

They tweeted each other the most random stuff.

_ Hey SnixLuvsStix – I STILL think Free Beer would've been a better name _

_SVH tonight with ImBetterThanAllOfYou ;)_

_Can't figure out if SnixLuvsStix is a bad influence on my cat or if he's a bad influence on her #shameonuboth_

_ ImBetterThanAllOfYou I told Mercedes to sniff my fingers and she looked at me like I was nuts _

It was insane how many followers they had. I had like… four followers. And I was related to three of them. The other was some weirdo.

I think the reason they were so popular was because they were best friends who fell in love and I think it gave a lot of kids our age hope.

I guess Twitter got kind of boring after a while though because the next thing I knew, I was signing up for Tumblr. At this point, I couldn't even tell you how many sites I belonged to because of them. Pinterest, YouTube, Instagram; I subscribed to everything.

YouTube was where I watched _Fondue For Two_, Brittany's internet talk show. It took forever for my computer to load, but it was always worth it. Her guests were all people she went to school with, but the best was obviously when Santana came on the show. They talked about their dates – sometimes going into too much detail – and anything else that popped into their heads.

Seeing them interact with each other onscreen was my favorite part.

From the time I got home from school to the time I went to bed I was online. My mom started letting me eat at the computer after I convinced her all of my assignments were online. I told her my teachers were trying to be sustainable and simultaneously preparing us for college.

I half-assed my homework before first period every day. When my teachers emailed out progress reports, I deleted them. It helped knowing my mom's email password was _1234_.

I'm not sure how, but I managed to pass all my classes that year.

I spent the summer with my eyes glued to the computer screen, hitting refresh every few seconds. Tumblr became my homepage. I tracked Brittany and Santana's most commonly used tags.

One day, Brittany uploaded a video called _Lord Tubbington Joins a Gang_.

Twenty minutes later, Santana posted a video called _My Reaction to the World's Fattest Feline Gangbanger_.

An hour after that, Brittany put up another video called _My Response to My Girlfriend's Reaction to My Pussy Video_.

It was the _perfect_ summer, but all good things must come to an end, right? I started the tenth grade, Santana went off to college, and poor Brittany was stuck repeating her senior year. I guess her grades were even worse than mine.

The distance was hard on all of us.

The tweets became fewer and farther between.

For a while, it seemed like all was lost…

Sorry, am I boring you? Look, _you're_ the one who asked me on this date. _You_ wanted to know about my interests. Sit down, I'm not finished! This is the best part. Wait, don't you want to know the end? They got back together!

THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER!

I didn't even get to tell you about their sex tape!

Um… check please?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
